Vampire's Love
by WillowStarr17
Summary: Piper is going out with Jenn but their keeping big secrets from each other read and find out. Charmed ones are teens, have their powers, and grew up with Paige. I suck at summaries. (Femslash, my first fanfic R&R thx) BtvsCharmed
1. True Love

Prue – 19 Piper – 18 Phoebe – 17  
  
Paige - 16  
  
Jenn – looks 18 but is really a 23-years old Willow - 19 Tara - 19  
  
Beware: this is a femslash don't read if you don't like that. It's also a crossover between Btvs/Charmed. A/N: please review. –gets down and knees and begs- its my first fanfic. Thx again for reading (sry if I bore you this paragraph is just some back round stuff... just read it ok) Disclaimer: I own nun of these characters I never will. (I only own Jenn I made her up) ----------------------------------  
  
Piper and Jenn had been going out for about two years. And during those two years Piper's Grandmother tried relentlessly to break them up. She ever tried putting Piper in a private school but Piper never did her work so she went back to public school. Through out their relation ship Piper had trouble because this was the first time she had ever been with a girl. The same goes for Jenn, but Jenn was more easy-going compared to Piper. But all through it they still kept their biggest secrets from each other. Piper kept her powers a secret from Jenn, and Jenn kept her other half at bay since they first started dating. Jenn looked like your average eighteen- year-old, but in fact she was older then that. As a vampire Jenn could go through life and never age, or she could change her appearance. She often had trouble holding back and not hurting or turning her girlfriend. Piper had trouble hiding her powers from Jenn, some times when Jenn surprised her she slipped a little and froze the scene around them but it never froze Jenn. But that thought never once came to Pipers mind. But this one night they both slipped too far and all their secrets are told.  
  
"Jenn were gonna be late! Hurry up!" Piper yelled, as she knocked hard on the bathroom door of Jenn's apartment. Jenn ignored her girlfriend and continued to feed her hunger with her thermos full of blood "I'm giving u to the count of five Jenn. Then I'm coming in there!" shouted Piper. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5!" and Piper tried to open the door, but Jenn was to fast.  
  
"No!" shouted Jenn as she got up and locked the door spilling her thermos and its contents all over her. "Oh SHT"  
  
Piper was scared that Jenn was cutting her wrist and used her powers to open the door. -Piper gasped- shocked by what she saw. There was her girlfriend with blood on her lips and on her clothes. Piper didn't know what to think. "Oh Jenn..."  
  
'What does think of me now?' Jenn thought as she backed away into the back wall of the bathroom. Now that she knows the truth. Jenn was scared of what her girlfriend thought of her and ashamed of herself. "Now you know why I take so long in the mornings." Jenn tried to joke still shaking. "Your not... your not scared or frightened of me?" Jenn said as she began to cry.  
  
"Jenn I could never be scared you. You're my girlfriend." Piper said as she lent down next to Jenn who was on the ground now.  
  
"Look at me Piper! I've killed people. Just to feed my hunger!" Jenn growled, then she started to cry again.  
  
"Its ok, its ok I'm here now. I can help you." Piper said trying to calm her girlfriend down.  
  
"How!? I've been a vampire five years Piper! How can you help me your just a human!" snarled Jenn.  
  
"That's were your wrong. I'm a witch. A charmed one to be exact." Said Piper proudly. "Why do you think Grams tried so hard toto break us up?"  
  
"Huh I though she just didn't like me." Jenn joked through sobs. "S- so now we know each others secrets."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Just how are you going to help me?" Jenn asked visibly calmer.  
  
"Well lets see what the book of shadows says when we get to my house, ok." Said Piper as she stood up brushing off her pants.  
  
"Um...uh...first can I change before we go?" Jenn asked embarrassed by the blood on her clothes.  
  
"Oh...yeah that would be smart. They might ask questions if you don't" Piper laughed.  
  
"Why were we going to be late anyway?" Jenn asked getting up with Piper's help.  
  
"Oh that's right we have some witches coming from a place called Sunnydale." Piper said absentmindedly as she walked out of the bathroom to get Jenn some clean clothes. Jenn stood there in shock hearing the name of her old town.  
  
----------------------------------Chapter 2------------------------  
  
Jenn stood there in shock for a second or two then said "S-Sunnydale? T- that's were I use to live. T-that's were I was ... I was turned..." Jenn stuttered. "Piper you're a charmed one right?" piper nodded "then you've run into vampires before right?"  
  
"Well yeah, but they looked different from you." Said piper walking back to the bathroom carrying some clothes for Jenn and herself "they didn't have- what I mean to say is- they didn't have-"  
  
"They didn't have the bumpys like I do right?" Jenn finished Piper's sentence. "That's because there are different kinds of vamps just like different kinds of witches."  
  
"Well the ones I've run into need a queen. Why don't you?" asked Piper a little confused.  
  
"Well do you always need someone telling you to do something? That's all she does." Said Jenn as she took of her clothes and got into the shower. She had washed all the blood off before Piper followed her into the shower. Jenn pulled Piper into a tight hug after seeing her and lightly touched her lips to Pipers. Piper closed her eyes enjoying Jenn's embrace and leaned into the kiss passionately deepening the sensation of it all. Jenn's arms were around Pipers waist. She pulled the other up to Pipers neck as if in a trance and tilled Pipers head to the side reviling her neck. Jenn could her the sound of Pipers heart beating in her head. She could see the veins in Piper's neck pulsing with blood. Jenn was about to bit Piper then seeing Piper's eyes open she pulled away from Piper and started to cry. Scared of what she was about to do Jenn ran got out of the shower, dried of and changed into her clean clothes. Piper came out and changed too. Piper was shock and a little frightened by what could have happened to her. But piper still wanted to help her girlfriend.  
  
Jenn was now wearing hip-hugger jeans and a black T-shirt with the letters O.L.B. (my brother's band One Last Breathe) on it in red. Piper now wore a navy blue shirt with a shooting star on it and a black skirt. It looked just like her old school uniform only much cuter.  
  
"Piper I'm sorry... I ...I just couldn't help myself." Said Jenn as she walked out of the bathroom. Piper followed her out and sat on the bed.  
  
"I-its ok. I-I'll be fine. You just lost control. There's a first time for everything." Piper said still very shack by what happened.  
  
"That wasn't the first time that happened. When you fell asleep before me this one time I almost lost it completely." Said Jenn fully ashamed of what happened both times.  
  
"Well maybe these girls from Sunnydale can help us." Suggested Piper looking at Jenn with reassurance. "I guess it's worth a try." Replied Jenn with a hint of worry in her voice. They then got in Piper's car and headed towards 


	2. The Truth

A/n: lol yeah Rosie they were headed to the Manor. sorry it mist that.

----------------------Chapter 3--------------------------------

Jenn and Piper arrived half an hour late and the visitors, who are two women, from Sunnydale were done telling their stories and getting acquainted with the rest of Piper's family. One of the visitors sensed that Jenn was a vampire, but didn't say anything aloud but told the other magically. Then Grams said "why don't you girls take Piper into the attic and talk some more about-well you know." And she added staring at Piper angrily "Jenn why don't you join me and the girls in the-"

"She knows Grams." Said Piper cutting her off.

"Oh! Well why not tell every human we know too. Huh Piper!" Grams replied angrily.

"She's not human Grams!"

"Then what is she Piper?" Grams taunted.

"She's a vampire!" Piper Shouted. And with Piper's last word Jenn vamped out. Then the two girls from Sunnydale pulled stakes out of ready to charge. "NO!" Piper yelled jumping in front of Jenn protectively. "Don't touch her."

"But she's a vampire. Their evil." Said the red headed girl.

"Willow...she ...she has part of her soul." Said the blonde.

"Tara, how can she have part of her soul. I thought that when you became one you lost all of who you once were. It just doesn't make sense. Unless she..." Willow trailed off.

The girls then took their stakes and put them away in their coats. Walking away from the rest of the family, who watched in confusion, and towards the attic followed by Piper and Jenn holding hands. (Jenn now normal faced- no bumpies)

--

The rest of Piper's family stood there shocked. Until one of the sisters, the youngest, spoke up "well that was way for interesting then when we found out Piper was gay."

"Shut up Paige!" shouted the other two sisters, Phoebe and Prue, while Grams went into the kitchen furies.

--

"So how long have you two been together?" asked Willow.

"Two years," said Jenn, "and we've kept our secrets from each other for that long too."

"Too long if you ask me." Said Piper very upset.

"I'm sorry." Replied Jenn.

"Its ok." Said Piper then the two had a quick kiss.

"And how long have you been a vampire?" asked Tara.

"Five years..." Jenn said ashamed.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Piper.

"Well about three years. Right honey?" replied Tara.

"Hmm, oh yeah three years..." said Willow pulled from her thoughts. "Back on topic how are able to walk in sunlight? And not well you know poof."

"Um... well... with this." Said Jenn as she took off her shirt showing them the tattoo on her right shoulder blade that looked like a Celtic design.

"May I see that a little more closely?" asked Tara walking over to Jenn who was now standing in her bra and jeans. "It's definitely some sort of charm. It had to be done by someone very powerful. Who did it."

"My friend, Sarah, she was a really powerful witch. She was killed by a demon a year later." Said Jenn with sorrow in her voice. "That's when I left Sunnydale and came here. I didn't want to die like that or should I say like what I am."

"But why here?" asked Willow as she looked at the tattoo.

"My and Sarah, we always dreamed of leaving that hell hole." Said Jenn as Willow and Tara started to laugh.

"That place really was a hell hole!" said Willow. "It's a hell mouth if want the real term." Tara finished for her through fits of laughter.

"Hey Jenn." Piper said getting Jenn's attention.

"Yeah" Jenn said as she put her shirt back on.

"How did she know you were a vampire?"

"Ahh...me and Sarah were going out when I was attacked." Whispered Jenn.


End file.
